Duo Queue
by Clara Barton
Summary: A Going the Distance prequel for 31 Days of Smut Requested by a friend who pointed out that the gaming house had a hot tub that has been completely ignored.
A/N: My friend Gunner pointed out that I put a hot-tub in the gamehouse for _Going the Distance_ but haven't even bothered to make use of it - so here I go. Consider this a prequel to _Going the Distance_.

A/N 2: I live for reviews. Even if it's just "loved it" - every review makes my day and inspires me to write more.

A/N: A special and enormous thanks to Maevemauvaise who, in addition to exchanging all caps frantic typing with me is taking on the dubious honor of beta reading for me. THANK you so much.

Warnings: Language, smut, AU

Pairings: 1x3

 _March 3: Duo Queue_

Despite the fact that it the first week of January, the weather was freakishly warm. The sun was out - there wasn't a cloud on the sky - and Quatre had announced a day off instead of having the team practice.

Of course, they weren't _much_ of a team these days anyway - with Ralph moved into the Zodiac Gaming House and their new jungler, Duo Maxwell, not set to even move in for another week - they were relying on their analyst, Sally Po, to fill in as their jungler in their practice matches.

It wasn't ideal, leading to frustration on _all_ of their parts so, more than anything else, Trowa was relieved when Quatre cancelled practice.

His relief faded somewhat when Heero suggested they spend the free time going on an extended run - he seriously did _not_ understand Heero's obsession with running. He worried that his partner had missed his calling in life as an athlete to become a pro-gamer sometimes.

Trowa had been hoping for a different kind of activity, had been hoping to get Heero in bed for the afternoon, to tease him and fuck him until Heero was begging him for more, trying to boss him into giving him what he wanted while Trowa held back.

To Trowa's mind, it was _almost_ as good of an exercise as running but of course it came with the added benefit of being something he _wanted_ to do.

"Maybe," Trowa had said to Heero's raised eyebrow, his hopeful "Run?"

"Relena and I are going to the beach," Sally announced after exchanging nothing more than a smirk with their PR person. "Anyone want to join?"

Trowa silently urged Wufei and Quatre to say yes.

"Sure," Quatre agreed with a grin, he looked over at Heero and Trowa, "you guys coming? Heero, you could run on the beach instead of around the neighborhood - get a change of scenery?"

Heero looked intrigued by the prospect.

"I'd rather run here," Trowa said, his dreams of sex slipping away. At least if they ran here, away from the others, Heero would let Trowa try to kiss them when they were far enough from the house, would let him squeeze his ass and tug at his hair and maybe, if Trowa was lucky, he could pull him onto the slide on the playground they ran past and, if it was empty, Trowa could kiss him and touch him until Heero was moaning and ready to turn around and climb into bed with him.

Yes. Yes that was probably the best plan. It had, after all, worked before.

"No, thank you," Wufei shook his head. "I'll stay here. I, at least, can see the benefit of continuing to practice."

Trowa had to roll his eyes at that - at Wufei's tone and his attitude.

No one and nothing would ever been good enough for Wufei's exacting standards.

He knew the Chinese man was still reeling from Ralph's abandonment, but even without that excuse he was rude.

"Well… if you're sure?" Quatre looked at Heero again but Heero, looking at Trowa's slight frown, shook his head in the negative.

Trowa reluctantly followed Heero upstairs to change into their running clothes.

As Heero pulled off his sweatpants Trowa paused and wondered if he could make a move now, could convince Heero to forget about running.

He stepped close and slid a hand under the hem of Heero's shirt, splaying his fingers wide over Heero's flat belly and pulling him back against Trowa's chest.

He leaned down and licked at the shell of Heero's ear.

"We could skip the run," Trowa suggested. "Stay here and," he ran his hand down, under Heero's boxers and over his cock, "think of something else to do."

Heero shivered and arched his neck back.

"We've practically got the house to ourselves. Wufei is going to be downstairs yelling at randoms in solo queue all afternoon… why not let me see if I can make _you_ yell a little?"

Heero grunted and Trowa could feel it, could feel Heero's cock start to grow erect, could feel Heero vacillate.

"Let's run first," Heero breathed. "And after, after we can have sex."

Trowa withdrew his hand and stepped back with a sigh.

 _After_ their run - their second run of the day - they would both be tired, would be sweaty and Trowa knew _he_ would be cranky, as he always was after running.

Heero looked crestfallen, hurt by Trowa's sigh.

"Yeah, it's a good plan," Trowa said and forced a smile.

Heero nodded and pulled on a pair of shorts before digging around for their sneakers.

Trowa changed into his own shorts and accepted the shoes Heero handed him, lacing them up with perhaps more force than was necessary.

Five miles was their usual - they had already done it this morning - but as they set out from the house in silence, Trowa knew he didn't have it in him to do another five. Physically, mentally.

He knew he was being petulant, knew he was being childish for wanting things _his_ way but seriously… they had an afternoon to themselves and Heero wanted to go _running_?

With each pounding step on his foot on the road, Trowa felt himself grow angrier and wearier.

Things had already been… rough, ever since Ralph announced he was leaving at the end of last season. And then TGW had decided to pick up Duo Maxwell. It had been weird, having management ask the team their opinion on the matter. Trowa and Heero had supported the decision - the guy was good, too talented for his own damn good and way too cocky, but good all the same. The fact that he was openly, unapologetically gay was...not so much a source of contention between Heero and Trowa as it was a constant reminder that _they_ were very much not open, very much a secret. It would be… interesting having Duo living in the house with them. Trowa wondered if the gay man would notice the way he and Heero acted towards each other, if he would out them.

They had talked about Duo had stayed up late watching footage of his gameplay in solo queue and for the few professional games he had subbed in for and he was hot, especially when he had that cocky, go fuck yourself smirk on his face. It was weird, for Trowa, to find himself attracted to someone who _wasn't_ Heero. He looked at other guys - Heero did too - but never more than a glance, never more than a _not bad_ before moving on. Duo, though… Duo was different.

It left Trowa feeling uneasy, left him feeling out of place and uncomfortable and he wasn't used to feeling that way - hated that he felt like that and that it was distracting him.

They ran past the park and Trowa saw that it was full of kids. Of course. It was the afternoon, not eight in the morning. Of course kids were using the playground for its actual purpose.

Yet another thing that was fine, was normal, but left him feeling off-kilter.

As they rounded the park Trowa expected Heero to veer to the left, their normal path, but instead he turned to the right, circling the park and running back towards the game house.

Trowa frowned. They had barely gone a mile and a half.

As confused as he was, he wasn't about to speak up and argue - if Heero wanted to cut the run short, fine by him.

When they arrived back at the house after only three miles they found the downstairs empty. Despite his statements about practice, it seemed, Wufei had decided to go out or barricade himself into his room upstairs.

Trowa fervently found himself hoping the man had gone out to get laid - if anyone needed it, Wufei did.

He followed Heero into the kitchen and they both drank glasses full of water in silence.

Trowa finished his and set it in the sink and then turned to leave the kitchen and head upstairs to change.

"Wait."

He turned to look at Heero.

"Just wait here," Heero said.

He set his glass down and walked out of the kitchen.

Trowa listened to the sound of Heero walking through the house, going upstairs, the a door opening. A moment later Heero was back, two towels under one arm and a smirk on his face.

Trowa arched an eyebrow.

"Wufei's in his room reading."

"So you got towels? We didn't work up that much of a sweat."

Heero gave him a patronizing look and gestured to the glass doors that led out to the back porch.

Trowa frowned and turned his head.

Oh.

The hot tub.

He had completely forgotten it was even there.

They had never even used it. He knew Relena and Sally did - had seen them sitting out there a few evenings, drinking wine and no doubt complaining about having to live in a house full of boys.

"We don't have on -"

"I wasn't planning on having _anything_ on," Heero interrupted him.

Oh.

Trowa followed Heero outside.

Heero fiddled with the settings and Trowa stepped up behind him, licking his ear again and letting his hand follow its earlier path down the front of Heero's shorts.

Heero smirked and rocked back into him, his ass teasing Trowa's groin.

"I can't believe you're suggesting we get in this thing _naked_ ," Trowa said and then he smirked before adding"I can't believe you haven't thought of it _before_."

"Me either," Heero agreed.

He had certainly thought of all kinds of _other_ places for them to have sex in the gaming house when they had it to themselves.

It had started out innocuous enough - mutual handjobs while they sat on the couch in the living room watching a movie after everyone else had gone to bed, a blow job in the kitchen another late night, Heero on his lap in Trowa's gaming chair one afternoon on a day off when everyone else was gone, Heero pressed against the locked front door of the house, Trowa on his hands and knees on the stairs with Heero behind him, fucking him up the stairs, the hall shower when they had still been in the two upstairs singles before Ralph moved out and Wufei had refused to share a room with Duo.

By the time the hot tub was warm, they were both erect, Heero pumping his cock into Trowa's fist while Trowa ground against his ass, the friction just enough to make him want more.

"I think it's ready," Heero grunted.

Trowa pushed Heero's shorts down and then tugged his shirt over his head while the other man toed off his socks and shoes.

Trowa ran his hands over Heero's body, his arousal increased by the excitement, the risk, of doing this outside with Wufei just on the other side of the house.

Heero turned around and returned the favor, undressing Trowa and then kissing him, tongue delving into Trowa's mouth hungrily, possessively, before Heero pulled away with a smirk and got into the hot tub.

Trowa joined him and for a moment Heero was forgotten as he let himself just appreciate how damn good it felt to lean back against the side of the tub and sigh.

"Still pissed that I didn't want to spend the afternoon in bed?" Heero asked as he climbed onto Trowa's lap and wrapped his arms around Trowa's shoulders.

Trowa smirked and pulled Heero's head down to kiss him again.

"No," he allowed. "I guess not."

Heero arched an eyebrow.

"Still need some convincing?"

Trowa nodded.

"A bit."

Heero reached down into the water and stroked Trowa's cock.

"This kind of convincing?"

"It's usually the best kind," Trowa pointed out.

Heero chuckled and then he shifted, lifting himself and adjust Trowa's cock so that instead of standing stiff between them, it curved under Heero's ass, nudging his anus.

"We don't have any condoms," Trowa said even as he thrust against the familiar spot.

Heero arched into him.

"Yeah, I know. It's okay."

"Heero -"

"No, I'm not saying _that_ ," Heero interrupted him. He moved again, rubbing his ass against Trowa's cock and then rocking against it. "How does that feel?"

It wasn't the same as being inside Heero, wasn't as hot and tight as burying his cock in Heero's rectum, but it still felt good.

He nodded, encouraging Heero.

Heero smirked and rocked again, moved against Trowa and the jets in the water until he found a good rhythm.

"Jesus, Heero," Trowa groaned when the other man reached back to spread his cheeks, to press them around Trowa's cock as he thrust against him.

"Close your eyes," Heero instructed.

Trowa lifted an eyebrow but he closed his eyes.

"Now think about him."

Trowa swallowed hard.

Him being, of course, Duo.

"Heero -"

"I know you already do, Trowa."

He felt guilt wash over him.

"I do too."

He opened his eyes and stared at Heero, who nodded at him.

"Last night? Sucking you off? I imagined what it would feel like to have his cock in my mouth."

Trowa licked his lips.

Shouldn't that upset him? Shouldn't he be pissed or hurt or - or something that his boyfriend was imagining sex with another guy? Something other than turned on?

"How did - how did it feel?"

"How did it feel to give Duo Maxwell a blow job?" Heero asked, his fingers curling into the hair at the nape of Trowa's neck and tugging on it.

"Yes. Fuck, Heero."

"It felt good," Heero panted as he continued to ride Trowa's cock. "It felt amazing to have Duo's thick cock down my throat, to taste his cum."

Trowa could picture it, could so clearly imagine Heero sucking the long-haired gamers cock, could see Duo's head thrown back in ecstasy as he came, and he pumped his cock deep and hard into Heero's oh so talented mouth.

"So close your eyes, Trowa, and think about Duo Maxwell's ass riding your cock right now. Think about fucking him while I watch. What would you do to him?"

Trowa gripped Heero's hips with his hands and pushed against him harder, feeling the water slosh between their bodies and over the edge of the hot tub.

"I'd hold his hair," Trowa gasped. "I'd hold his hair while he rode me and I - God, Heero, I can't - I'm so close."

"Then come," Heero crooned. "Fill Duo Maxwell's tight ass with cum, Trowa."

The words, the thought, sent Trowa over the edge. He clutched Heero tight as he came, his body spasming in pleasure and his brain feeling fuzzy and overwhelmed.

He leaned his head back against the side of the hot tub.

"Holy shit, Heero. That was - "

"Incredible?" Heero suggested and kissed him.

"I was going to say dirty, but yeah, incredible works too."

Heero smirked and shifted, his own, still very erect cock brushing against Trowa's belly in a none-too subtle request for attention.

Trowa smirked and wrapped a hand around Heero's cock, tightening his fist the way Heero liked.

"You realize that if Wufei saw any of this he would probably have an aneurysm."

Heero snorted.

"Just imagine if he _heard_ any of it."

Trowa laughed and Heero arched against him.

"What do you think our chances are with him?"

"What?"

"With Duo? Think either of us have a chance of getting him into bed?"

Trowa frowned.

It was one thing to fantasize about it. Entirely another to actually _attempt_ it.

"I don't know," he allowed.

His earlier excitement at picturing himself, picturing Heero, with the other man faded. What if Heero - what if Heero wanted Duo instead of Trowa? What was he really asking here? Was he asking Trowa's permission to… cheat on him?

"Heero."

"Yeah?"

His eyes were closed, his lips parted and Trowa could see that he was close.

It wasn't the time to say anything. Wasn't the time to reveal just how unsure of himself Trowa really was.

So instead, he leaned close and kissed Heero, let their tongues tangle together and held Heero tightly as the other gasped into his mouth.

He continued to hold him as Heero sighed and slid down his chest, as he tucked his head under Trowa's chin and Trowa tried to push all thoughts of Duo Maxwell out of his mind.

-o-

Endnote: Hey! If you're enjoying the 31 Days of Smut, or just my writing in general, check out the ebook I published on Amazon it's cheap (or free if you have Kindle Unlimited) and super smutty. It's Ponyboy by C. Barton.


End file.
